The Chance & The Promise Of A Lifetime
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: King Henry thought life was normal until he end up in a different time and a different place. With new and old people that he knows, will he ever get back to the life he knew? And what of the other King Henry that he switched place with? Now they both are struck in places they don't want to be with people they can't stand and when feeling get in the way,we have a hell of a problem
1. Dreams Of Another Time

**Author's note: This is my new story. This is the Prologue. The Year is 1536. Month is October.**

**Sorry if you don't like it or if's it bad. This is just the first chapter.**

**This is one of the Tudors stories that I mention in my other two chapters updates.**

**Main Couples: Henry & Anne in one timeline.**

**Henry & Jane in the other timeline.**

**This is very AU.**

**One timeline follows where Anne does give birth to a male child. But Elizabeth is the Princess Of Wales and the future Queen ruler of the Kingdom.**

**There other timeline follows where Anne is beheaded and Jane becomes Queen.**

**Jane doesn't die in childbirth here.**

* * *

Henry had been walking around the castle well the rest of the people slept. He had not been able to sleep well these pass few days.

His dreams had been haunting him the past few days.

He couldn't tell his wife, Anne, about these dreams because he doesn't want to scare her.

He loved his family. His beautiful daughter Mary and her husband George Boleyn. His sweet daughter Jessica and her husband Phillip Of Spain. His lovely and smart Elizabeth. His strong son Henry and his shy twin sister Anne. Then there was little Eleanor. She charm everyone around her. He couldn't forget his two younger son Richard and Edward. Such sweet little babies. He loved his wife Anne very much and was happy with his family. He also enjoy visiting his son, Henry Fizroy, his wife Mary Fizroy nee Howard and their two daughters Mary, age two and Anne age 3 months. He loved his big, happy family.

Henry went and lay back down beside his wife Anne.

He fell back asleep, dreaming of a life he didn't know and a woman called Jane Seymour has his queen.

Little did he know in the days to come his life would change for the worse and he didn't know how to change it back to the life he knew.

* * *

Henry cuddled closer to Jane in his sleep with a sigh. He was so happy with his true love now that the **whore** had been killed, her bastard child sent away and he could finally have the son that he needs for England.

His son would be prefect, looking like his mother with Henry's eyes and be healthy like him.

His son would be named Edward not Henry cause the **whore** had named their oldest son that name and he had died pretty quickly only living for a few minutes.

After he died his son would be King Edward the Sixth, By Grace Of God, King Of England, France and Ireland. He would also be Supreme Head Of The Church of England.

He would love all his sons and daughters with Jane. They would be his true heirs to the throne.

Also his darling Mary had signed the oath and acknowledge that Jane was his true wife, their sons his true heirs and that she was truly a bastard and lucky to be acknowledge by him has his daughter. He would never acknowledge Elizabeth has his true daughter. She was nothing but the bastard daughter of the **whore** and one of her lover. But not the child of incest, Anne and George were smart enough to never do that crime. That one crime was a lie but it was to late to save George Boleyn.

Henry had thought about a lot of different things and he wished to stop thinking about the whore and her family, including Elizabeth Tudor, the **whore's** darling daughter. He wishes to dream about Jane and their family that will come. Anne Tudor was not his daughter and wasn't even the **whore's **daughter. She was just a child that the **whore** had care for. The child was a bastard and she knew it.

Henry dreamed of a life where the **whore **had lived and their oldest son was his heir and the **whore's **daughter Elizabeth was called Princess of Wales.

Little did Henry know that in a few days his life would be change upside down for the worse in his eyes.

* * *

**Family & Children from both timelines in the story.**

Henry Tudor & Anne Boleyn: Elizabeth (age 3), Henry & Anne (age 2), Eleanor (age 1) and Richard & Edward (age 6 months) Anne is two months pregnant again.

Mary Tudor & George Boleyn: Anne(age 3), Mary & Elizabeth(age 2), George & Henry(age 1) and Catherine & Richard & Edward (age 6 months) Mary is two months pregnant again.

Henry Fizroy & Mary Fizroy: Mary (age 2) and Anne (age 3 months). Mary is one month pregnant again.

Jessica Tudor (daughter of Catherine Of Aragon & Henry Tudor, younger sister of Mary) & Philip Of Spain: Philip (age 1) and Catherine ( age 1 months)

Mary Boleyn & William Stafford(died in battle): Anne (age 2) and Edward (age 1). Mary is pregnant with another child, 3 months gone.

Mary Boleyn & William Carey(legal father, real father Henry Tudor): Catherine Carey(age 12) and Henry Carey(age 10).

George Boleyn & Jane Parker(died in childbirth): Margaret Rose & Jane- Grace (age 6) born in 1530.

Henry Tudor & Jane Seymour(bastards): Lord Edward Fiztudor & Lady Faith Fiztudor. (born later in the story on Oct 12, 1537)

Charles Brandon & Mary Tudor: Henry( alive at this time), Frances, Eleanor and Edward(also alive at this time)

Charles Brandon & Catherine Brooke(dead, died giving birth to her children): Henry & Charles & Catherine (1 months)

Charles Brandon & Mary Boleyn: unknown. They get married later in the story.

* * *

**Family & Children from both timelines in the story.**

Henry Tudor & Jane Seymour: Edward & Faith ( born on Oct 12, 1537), several more sons and daughters born later in the story.

Charles Brandon & Mary Tudor: Henry( alive at this time), Frances, Eleanor and Edward(also alive at this time)

Charles Brandon & Catherine Brooke: Henry and Charles & Catherine (born later in the story.)

Mary Boleyn & William Stafford: Anne (age 2) and Edward (age 1). Mary is pregnant with another child, 3 months gone.

Mary Boleyn & William Carey(legal father, real father Henry Tudor): Catherine Carey(age 12), Henry Carey(age 10) and Eleanor & Alfred Carey (age 9).

Anne Boleyn & Henry Tudor: Elizabeth (age 3) and Anne (age 2)

Mary Tudor & George Boleyn: Anne(age 3). Mary doesn't remember having Anne or ever being with child. Elizabeth & Mary(age 2) remember giving birth to them but doesn't know who the father is.

Henry Tudor & Catherine Of Aragon: Mary Tudor (age 20) and Jessica(age almost 18)

George Boleyn & Unknown lady: George Boleyn (bastard).

Henry Fizroy & Mary Fizroy: Mary (age 2) and Anne (age 3 months). Mary is 1 month pregnant again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this opening chapter. If not then you may leave the story.**


	2. Memories Of A Queen,Sorrow Of A Princess

**A/N: This is taking place the next day after the thinking of the two Henrys. They won't change place just yet but they will soon. Something just has to happen and poof, they switch places.**

**So there is some Elizabeth, Mary, one Henry, Anne, George, Anne(Mary & George daughter), some more Elizabeth, some more Mary, Anne (Henry & Anne Boleyn daughter), and some Jane & Edward Seymour plotting. I wonder where that will go.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Why is Elizabeth the Princess Of Wales? Henry decided that Elizabeth and Henry(oldest son) would be joint rulers until one of them had an heir. Either gender, male or female, would rule after their parents and aunt or uncle. Elizabeth, her husband, Henry and his wife would all ruler together until all of them had died. Then after that the line would fall to the _oldest _child of the King or Queen to become ruler after their parents. This is what will happen in the future of the first timeline.**

* * *

Elizabeth had been watching Mary has she tried to dress up her cousin and niece. Elizabeth was confused how Anne could be her niece and cousin at the same time. Anne didn't like wearing a dress. She like wearing her nightgown all the time. She wouldn't wear a dress. Dresses were ulgy in her mind.

"Anne, come on. Your father and Grandpas don't like to be kept waiting." Mary said with a sigh to Anne.

"Don't want to. I stay here with Liz." Anne said well pointing at Elizabeth.

"You don't point at people Anne. Don't make me get Aunt Anne and Aunt Mary in here." Mary said with a smirk.

"Okay. Me get dress now." Anne said slowly has she took her time getting dress.

"Annie. Hurry up. I want to see my mama and papa soon." Elizabeth said with a pout.

"Not you too, Elizabeth." Mary said staring at her little sister.

"But Mary, Annie started it." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Mary tried to keep a straight look on her face but failed badly. Mary let out a little giggle.

"Mary" "Mama" The girls yelled at the same time.

"What?" Mary said with a laugh.

"You mean, mama. You laugh at us." Anne said annoyed at her mother.

"Oh, don't you use that tone of voice with me missy. I know where you live." Mary said with a smile on her face.

"Daddy!" Anne yelled.

"Mama!" Elizabeth yelled before both girls took off running.

"Not again"Mary thought with a sigh.

* * *

Anne stood waiting for her stepdaughter, her daughter and her niece to show up. They seem to be taking their sweet time.

"MAMA!" she heard a voice called.

"AUNT ANNE HELP."a second voice said.

Anne turned around and saw Mary chasing Elizabeth and Anne.

"Elizabeth, Mary, Anne!" Anne called out in a loud voice.

All three stop and turn towards Anne.

Mary looked very sorry, Anne just stared with a confused look on her face and Elizabeth... Elizabeth had a big smile on her face. She thought this was all fun and games.

"Anne, I'm sorry, Annie wouldn't get dress and Elizabeth was getting impatient and then they both took off running."Mary said quickly.

"It's okay, Mary. I understand how kids will be kids." Anne said with a smile.

George walked into all four of them then well reading a book. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"GEORGE!" a voice called out annoyed to him.

"BROTHER!" another voice yelled.

"DADDY!" a child voice said.

"UNCLE GEORGE!" another child voice called out happily.

"Get off me" Anne said annoyed.

"Move now or I will hurt you, _**husband." **_Mary said coldly to him.

George got up quickly.

"Sorry. I was just to into this book I was reading." He said with a smile to them.

"What were you reading?" Mary asked curiosity to George.

"It's called **"The Life And Death Of Anne Boleyn" By Eric W. Ives."** Man do I love this book" George said happily.

Mary looked confused at the title of the book, Anne was still annoyed with George, Elizabeth had pick up the book and had ran off to read it and Anne was looking at her father to pick her up.

"Daddy, pick me up." Anne said with a whine.

"Okay." George said picking up Anne and looking for the book.

"What are you looking for George?" Mary asked him.

"The book I was reading." George answered back.

"George, Mary, Sweetheart and Anne, how are you guys doing?" A loud voice called out to them booming over the place.

"Papa." Mary said running to hug Henry.

"Hey Henry." George called out in greeting.

Anne kissed him lightly on the check.

"Henry it's nice to see you again but Elizabeth is outside with us." Anne said softly.

"She is?" Henry asked confused.

"Grandpa." Anne said softly.

"Hello, sweetie." Henry said well patting her on the head.

"Where is that book?" George mumble to himself.

"George, my boy. What are you looking for?" Henry asked him in a good mood.

"A book I was reading, my lord." George said in a whisper.

"A book you say? I saw Elizabeth running off with a book to read. Kids these days, learning to read young. I remember when I learned to read. That was fun." Henry said softly, remembering a time when he was younger.

"Elizabeth took my book I was reading, sir?" George asked shocked.

"Yes, why?" Henry asked very confused about what was going on.

"It was a book I was reading and wanted to finish it." was all George could say before they saw Papa Boleyn.

Thomas Boleyn or Papa Boleyn has people called him walked by his son, his daughter, his daughter-in-law/step-granddaughter, his son-in-law (the King) and granddaughter.

"Hello" He called to them.

"Hello Boleyn." Mary called.

"Hi papa." Anne said.

George wave his hand toward him.

Henry smile at him.

Anne giggle at him.

Papa Boleyn continue to walk away from them toward the door. He past Elizabeth hiding in a small, dark, hiding place, reading a book. He walked for a few minutes before turning around and walking back to where Elizabeth was.

"What's you reading?" Papa Boleyn asked his granddaughter.

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Mama." was all she said.

"Mama?" He asked her.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Mama. Anne Boleyn." She said happily.

Boleyn reach down to take the book from Elizabeth but she saw what he was trying to do so she ran away quickly from him.

"ELIZABETH. GIVE ME THAT BOOK." He called to her.

"NO. MINE. MAMA MINE." She said now calling the book Mama.

"Lizzie, you need to give us the book." She heard a voice say to her.

"Papa. My book. Mama mine." She said well point to herself.

"That is Uncle George's book, Lizzie." Henry said well talking at Elizabeth's level to her.

"Can I read it after Uncle George finish it, papa?" Elizabeth asked her father.

"Will see Lizzie. will see." Henry said with a sigh.

He was getting to old for this.

* * *

Mary didn't know why but she didn't trust Jane. Anne Boleyn was not the true Queen but she had giving her two pretty little sisters that she loved, Elizabeth and Anne. How could her father not believe that they were not his. Anne Boleyn was smart and not a saint but she was human. She had flaws and some good points that Mary couldn't really see. No one could denial that Anne had loved her daughters and would do anything in the world for them. Even die for them. Mary might have not liked Anne but at least she had tried to be nice to her, if only Mary would sign the Oath. She couldn't sign the oath, not well her mother was alive but maybe if she had sign the oath... Anne would still be alive and she wouldn't feel guilty for what had happen to her sisters. But enough thinking of the past and what-ifs.

Feeling a small hand on her knee, Mary looked down to see Anne, her youngest sister looking at her.

"Where Liz?" Anne asked looking around the room for Elizabeth.

Mary force a smile to her face, "Elizabeth is at her house in the country."

"Why sister no here? Did Liz be bad?" Anne asked sadly.

"No. Papa just doesn't want to see Lizzie right now." Mary said quietly.

"Why papa no see me? Does he not want me anymore? Is it cause I'm bad that I can't see papa anymore? Does Papa even love me?" Anne asked with a sob.

_"Mary, does father no longer love me?"_ Elizabeth voice whisper softly in her head.

"Father loves us Anne, he just busy with our step-mom, Queen Jane and your not bad and neither is Lizzie." Mary said softly.

"Don't want Queen Jane. Want Liz and Mommy." Anne said angrily.

Mary remember how Elizabeth had acted when her mother had also died.

_"Mary, where's mama?" Elizabeth asked her older sister._

_"Anne has gone to heaven." Mary said softly._

_"But Anne is asleep in the other room. She can't be in heaven" Elizabeth said confused._

_"Not that Anne. Your mother Anne." Mary said quietly._

_"My mama was an Anne?" Elizabeth asked still confused._

_"Yes she was." Mary said nodded her head._

_"Then where's Henry?" Elizabeth asked this time._

_"Henry is a court with papa." Mary said thinking of their brother Henry Fizroy._

_"No. My baby brother. Annie's twin. Where did he go?" Elizabeth asked looking around for the missing brother._

_"What brother? The only brother we have is Henry Fizroy, Duke of Richmond." Mary said to Elizabeth now confused herself._

_"I ASKED WHERE MY LITTLE BROTHER HENRY IS?" Elizabeth said with annoyance to Mary._

_"Young lady. Don't you use that tone of voice with me." Mary said well lecturing her little sister._

_"WHERE HENRY AND MAMA? I WANT MAMA!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"Henry went to heaven when you where little, remember?" Mary said calmly to her sister._

_"WHERE MAMA?" Elizabeth asked again._

_"Mama went to heaven to join Henry and to look over you. Uncle George also went there to watch over us." Mary said quietly._

_"Mama, dead?" Elizabeth said softly._

_"Yes." was all Mary said._

_"Want Mama. Want Mama." Elizabeth cried to Mary._

_"Um... there, there, Elizabeth. Everything will work out in the end." Mary said awkwardly to her sister._

_"Mary, does father no longer love me?" Elizabeth said looking up at her sister with trusting eyes that her sister would tell her the truth._

_"He loves you Lizzie, your his jewel, I'm his pearl and Annie is his diamond." Mary said with a smile._

_"Is that why mama had to die? Because papa no longer loves me?" Elizabeth asked with a sob._

_"Mama died because it was her time. God wanted to make her an angel." Mary explain softly._

_"But mama loved us. She must have wanted to stay with us?" Elizabeth asked well making a face._

_"She did but she knew that God wanted her to come to him." Mary said softly._

_"Okay, Mary. I'm sleepy now." Elizabeth said with a yawn._

_"Good night, little Lizzie." Mary said after putting Elizabeth into her bed._

"Well, Jane is now Queen and mama went to heaven, okay?" Mary said softly.

"Like Uncle George?"Anne asked happy to help.

"Yes. Now let get ready to go outside Anne and I'll write to father to see if we can visit Lizzie or Lizzie can come here." Mary said happily.

"Okay." Anne said with a nodded of her head.

* * *

Jane thought being queen would be more fun. But all she did was get Mary to sign the oath.

"Now I'm Queen and I **will **give the King's the son he need unlike Queen Catherine and the **harlot**." Jane said seriously to herself.

Edward was reading a book well Jane talk to herself again. She was not crazy, just worry that the King would leave her if she was not with child soon.

*Flashback*

_Jane and Henry had been married for two weeks now and she was enjoying every minute of it._

_Henry was off talking to some people._

_In a loud voice he said," I wished that I had waited to get marry. I saw two lovely ladies that I wish I could marry, Prettier than Jane Seymour,had I seem them before, but alas I marry now and can't regret anything now._

_Jane feel her face go red at what he had said. How dare he say that about her. She was his wife and his wife she would be until the day she died. She feel so ashamed for what Henry had said._

_He was drunk when he had said it but she could tell he meant it._

_Jane was worry that if she didn't get pregnant soon, she would go the way of the **harlot **__and Queen Catherine._

_She wouldn't allow that to happen._

*End flashback*

"Edward, what do I do? The King has not come to my bed in days, with if he has a mistress? I won't allow him to make fun of me again." Jane said angrily.

"Are you not our English Rose, sister? The King's most beloved wife and future mother to the Prince Of Wales?" Edward said with a smirk.

"Yes I am and I will not get all mad when he takes a mistress like the **whore."** Jane said with a smile.

"Have you written to the Lady Mary, yet?" Edward asked his sister.

"I wrote to the _**Princess **_Mary, last week but she hasn't written back yet." Jane said sadly.

"We should marry her off to someone." Edward said with a wide grin.

"I would say you brother but you are married to Anne." Jane said with a look of annoyance on her face.

"And happily married, I might added." Edward said annoyed.

"How about Thomas or Henry?" Jane asked him.

"Thomas would be better than Henry. Our brother, Henry, wants to marry a woman he loves." Edward said softly.

"Hmm. Thomas has asked the King to court Lady Catherine Parr. So that could be a problem." Jane said softly.

"Not if I word it in a way that can't fail to get his attention. We will have two chances for the throne. You married to the King and Thomas married to the Lady Mary." Edward said happily.

"What about Lady Elizabeth?" Jane asked them.

"What about her?" Edward asked annoyed.

"What will we do when she get older?" Jane asked scary of what might happen in the future.

"We kill her and her little sister too." Edward said with a smile.

"The Lady Anne?" Jane said shocked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"But she is just a bastard." Jane said annoyed.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Edward said coldly.

"Who show we married them off to when they are older?" Jane said scary of her older brother.

"Anne could marry my son and Elizabeth, we will have to think about her." Edward said slowly before leaving her rooms.

Being Queen didn't seem like fun anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Well we're done the chapter for now.**

**It took me two days to write this.**

**I'm going back to writing another chapter for several of my other stories and finish writing up some other stories ideas that I have going in the Tudors & Naruto fandom.**

**Later**

**~AshlyKagome15~**


	3. Books & The Queen Of Sadness

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them.**

**This chapter is set two months after the last chapter. It is now December and around the 21st of the month.**

**If I have not said before this story is AU.**

**Catherine Of Aragon died in 1533 in the first timeline of the story.**

**In the second timeline Catherine died in 1532 well Anne and Henry were at Calais meeting Francis I Of France.**

**In the world where Anne was beheaded and where Henry married Jane(the second timeline), Henry and Anne had a son that lived for a few minutes in Henry mind but the son die two months after his birth and his twin Anne, the daughter that lives with Mary Tudor lived. In Henry mind, after the son left his sight the boy was already dead in his mind. The other two pregnancies that Anne had ended in miscarriage. The third pregnancy was a girl and the last pregnancy was twin boys. Of course in Henry's mind they were all boys that she had lost. After that Anne had to go and he had to have Jane has his wife, Queen and mother of his heirs. Even through he claim he is in love with Jane he will leave her if she doesn't give him the son he wants from her.**

**In this story for the first timeline, Phillip Of Spain was born in 1518, not 1527. His parents were married younger in 1516.**

**In this chapter we have both Henrys, some George Boleyn, both Mary Tudor from the different timelines, Jane Seymour, Elizabeth Tudor, Anne Boleyn-Tudor(bastard daughter of Mary Tudor & George Boleyn), mention of more plots this time with Jane Seymour, Edward Seymour & Eustace Chapuys to come, Eustace Chapuys plotting and Anne Tudor & Mary Tudor scene.**

* * *

Henry sat in his bedroom staring at the book his brother-in-law and son-in-law had giving him. George Boleyn had been silent,so very silent, after he had finish the book. He had place the book in his room one evening two months ago. That had been in October. It was now December and Henry didn't know what to do. Did he read the book and end up like George or just ignored it liked he usually did when face with the Unknown that had to do with his wife, Anne Boleyn.

He would need to decide soon before Elizabeth came and claimed the book for herself. He need to make up his mind.

He just didn't know what the answer would be yet.

* * *

George Boleyn sat in his room and stare at the fire has he had done for past two weeks. He was thinking about the end of the book. He couldn't get the ending out. It keep flashing through his head.

_"May 19th, 1536, Lady Anne Boleyn, second wife to the King Henry VIII and former Queen of England, died by a french swordsman. She died with grace and acted like a Queen till the end."_

_"May 17th, 1536, Sir Henry Norris, Sir Francis Weston, Mark Smeaton, Sir William Brereton and George Boleyn, Lord Rochford died by the axe. The first to die was George Boleyn. He was spare the pain of watching his friends die. Next was Sir Henry Norris, thirdly was Sir Francis Weston, fourthly was Sir William Brereton and finally was Mark Smeaton. He was lucky not to suffer the more brutal death of hanged, drawn and quartered."_

_"I hear that the executioner is good, and I have only a little neck" Anne said has she laugh at what she had said.  
_

_"They shall call me Queen Lackhead"_

_"I will be Queen Anne Boleyn, the Headless._

_"The day after Anne died, the King was betrothal to Lady Jane Seymour."_

_"On the 30th Of May, Henry Tudor and Jane Seymour were married."_

_"Anne Boleyn was mother to Queen Elizabeth I. One of the greatest rulers of England she ever had. The __Virgin Queen_, Gloriana, and _Good Queen Bess, has Elizabeth was called after her 45-years of ruling England. She is still remember till this day and her mother too. Anne Boleyn continue to fascinate people to this day and age."_

He was to die by the orders of the King. King Henry VIII. His brother-in-law and father-in-law. Not only he but his beloved sister were killed by that monster, so that he could marry Jane Seymour.

Who the hell was this Jane Seymour?

He couldn't recall any female named that.

He knew of a Sir John Seymour.

Maybe she was his daughter or cousin or something like that.

He wouldn't allow Henry to turn into that monster. He wouldn't allow any of this to past.

* * *

Mary was very worried for George. He wasn't eating and hadn't been for days. He would sleep but he push her away if she try to talk to him.

Why wouldn't he talk to her?

She's loves him and just wants to help him.

He had never been this way before.

Before he had read that book.

What was in that book that had change him so much?

She wouldn't get any answers from George, so she would need to borrow the book from her father.

Then she would know why George was acting this way.

She just needed to get the book from her father.

But how?

How would she get it?

She didn't know how yet.

But she would get it.

She must.

For the sake of her marriage and to get George back to the way he used to be, she must get that book.

* * *

_The need for a son was very much on Henry's mind on that cold December day. He had waited so long for a son. How much longer could he wait until Jane finally made her promise of a son to him real? How much longer could he wait until he was looking for a new wife because he had no son?_

**_By: AshlyKagome15._**

* * *

Henry wonder why it was taking Jane so long to conceive a child. The Dowager Princess Of Wales, Catherine and the **whore, **Anne Boleyn, had conceive shortly after they had begun sexual intercourse. Of course Catherine miscarriage their daughter and the **whore **had giving birth to a daughter who had lived. They both had conceive again after the miscarriage and the live birth of a child. Jane need to become enceinte soon or else he would be force to find a new wife that he was sure that could give him the son that he needed. He didn't want to lose Jane but he had waited many, many years for a healthy male heir and a Prince Of Wales for England. He needed a son soon. Not a daughter but a son. He would give Jane two more months before he had to find a new wife to have healthy sons with. Just two more months, Jane. Just two more months.

* * *

Mary bow before the new queen, Jane Seymour, sitting in the place where her mother, Catherine Of Aragon, the first Queen and the second Queen, Anne Boleyn, had sat there. Jane smile down at her step-daughter, please to have her back at court. Mary forced a smile back at Jane before looking down has her father liked all his subjects to do in his presences.

"Daughter, welcome back to court. How was your visit to the Seymour's home, Wolf Hall, with Our Queen, Jane, went?" Henry asked softly.

"It was wonderful, father. I had a lovely time there." Mary said with false cheerfulness in her voice.

"Good. Good. Now I have thought of marriage for you daughter and have pick the perfect man in mind for you." Henry said with pride in his voice.

"Who is it, my lord father?" Mary asked annoyed. She didn't want to get married. Not yet anyway. Not when her father had no son for an heir and she was the true heir to the throne until a son was born.

"My brother, Thomas Seymour." Jane said softly with a smile at Princess Mary.

Mary looked shocked. She would be marrying that horrible man and he was Queen Jane's brother to boot.

"I am honor that my lord, the King and my lady, the Queen, would think me ever so worth to marry the Queen's brother but I must decline until a time comes that I am ready for marriage." Mary said softly.

"You will marry who I say and when I say it, _**Lady **_Mary. You should be honored that I would do so much for you even through you are my bastard daughter and don't deserve this honor from one so noble, so strong, one who comes from the same family has our noble queen." Henry said so loudly that everyone shut up at what he had said.

"But your majesty. I heard two months ago that you were allowing, Sir Thomas Seymour to pay court to Lady Catherine Parr." Mary said softly.

"That was before my lovely Jane and her brother Edward told me what a brilliant marriage between you and Sir Thomas that would bring our families even closer." Henry said happily.

"I see, your majesty." Mary said through clench teeth.

"Good. Then the wedding is set for May 17th, 1537. We will be happy to give our beloved daughter away in marriage to a most noble man." Henry said with a huge smile on his face.

Mary nodded her head at what her father had said. She bowed low before leaving the room.

"To Sir Thomas Seymour and Lady Mary Tudor. To their future together. May their future be bright and they have many children, mainly sons, in their marriage." Mary heard her father say has she left.

She would marry the man but she would never have children with him.

If he tried to get her with child...

She would hurt him very bad.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down in her room. She had been sent there after her new toy doll had broken.

Elizabeth hadn't liked the doll that had broking.

The dolls that she had were named: Anne, Mary, Jane, Elizabeth, Henry and George.

She also used to have a doll called Catherine but she had giving it to Mary so she would not be so sad.

The Jane one had broke after Elizabeth had sat her down on her chair. Elizabeth had hit the Jane one with her hand when reaching for the Anne doll.

The Jane doll had been named for her new step-mother and who looked a lot like her. Elizabeth had hated the Jane doll.

She even hated Jane Seymour. She had replaced her mother and caused her mother to go to heaven, even through it had been on her father's orders.

Henry was named for her beloved father King Henry VIII Tudor. He looked just like her father.

George was named for her dead uncle George Boleyn. Also dead by her father's orders. He looked almost like her uncle.

Elizabeth was named for her, Elizabeth Tudor and her grandmothers, living and dead, Elizabeth Of York & Elizabeth Howard-Boleyn. It looked just like Elizabeth.

Mary was named for older sister Mary Tudor. It looked just like her beloved sister Mary.

Catherine was named after her older sister dead mother Catherine Of Aragon. The doll had looked close to Mary's mama. So Elizabeth had giving it to her so she could remember her mother.

Her favourite doll was Anne.

Anne was named for her beloved mother, Anne Boleyn and little sister Anne Tudor. It looked just like her mommy and sister.

She missed her mother but she would be brave and strength. She would make her mother proud.

She also missed both her sisters and her brother Henry. Even through she hadn't met her brother.

Her father thought she would taint her older brother and turn him against him.

She was only three.

Why would she turn her brother against their father.

She long to see her father again.

But she was not allowed to see him.

It seem that she had been right when she told Mary that her father no longer loved her.

She was just a bastard and no longer useful to him now that her father was gone.

She was just a reminder of the **whore** who had betrayal him so badly and no longer wanted by him because of her mother.

So if he didn't want her.

She would no longer want him.

Even if he change his mind.

She no longer loved him.

* * *

Anne sat at her room has she prayed to God.

She just didn't believe in God.

If God was real he wouldn't have giving her this horrible family. Her brothers were rotten and spoilt with everything they wanted. Her sisters were annoying has dogs and acted worse than dogs. Her mother was a drunk and her father beat them if they did something wrong.

She hated her family. She wished they were all dead sometimes but would stop these thoughts fast because she knew this was the family that God had giving her and she would make the most of it.

Sometimes she would dream she was a princess and her **true** parents would claim her. Then they would live happily ever after. But that was a fairy tale and this was real life. Real life wasn't like a fairy tale. That would never happen to her.

She was just a useless daughter to parents who didn't want her.

She wasn't even loved by them.

She wished she was dead.

She knew there was no God.

If there was a God he would have protect her from her parents.

She knew what they said in church was a lie.

Everything she had learned was a lie.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Eustace Chapuys wasn't a mean man and he wasn't an unloyal man but that didn't mean he couldn't be honest about how he felt about the King's youngest children. He hated the **harlot's **two daughters with the King and he was glad that they were finally declared the bastard they are.

His poor Princess Mary was still forced to be called a bastard and he hope that her new step-mother could restore her to her rightful place has heir to the throne.

He wouldn't stop until he saw Mary has Queen of England.

Chapuys knew it was wrong to judge the children because of the sins of the parents but Anne Boleyn's daughters would turn out just like her in the future. They needed to get rid of the girls if they became problems in the future or got in the way of Princess Mary, they would have to go.

He would protect the Princess no matter what would happen in the future.

He stop has he saw the Queen and Princess Mary walking together. The seem to be happy being in each other presence.

Before he knew what he was doing he was standing in front of the Queen and Princess Mary. He bow very lowly to both of them.

"My Lord, Imperial Ambassador Chapuys. How nice to see you again." Jane said sweetly.

Mary just nodded her head in greeting to Chapuys.

"My Lady Queen, may we speak alone later, just you and your brother Edward?" Chapuys whisper to Jane.

Jane nods her head with a smile.

"Than I will see you later, your majesty and your highness." Chapuys with a small bow to both women before leaving.

Mary waved a hand goodbye well Jane whispered a soft "goodbye" to him.

"Princess Mary, I must get back to my rooms to get ready for tonight. I will see you later." Jane said softly.

"Okay, your majesty. See you later." Mary said happily.

Jane walked away with a determine look on her face.

She needed to tell her brother what Eustace Chapuys wanted to talk about and when could they meet soon.

Jane hope they could meet soon.

The sooner the better.

She just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Mary walk towards her room before she stop. She had a weird feeling something was going to happen. She stare at her door for a minute before shrugging her shoulders with a sigh.

She open the door before a small child looked up at her.

"Mary, I missed you." Anne yelled happily.

Mary smile at her little sister. She put a finger to her lips to show Anne they needed to be quiet.

Anne nodded her head in understanding.

Mary sat down with a sigh. She was tired of the day and being around Jane was making her feel sick. She just wanted this day to end.

Anne took off running into the bedroom and disappear for a few minutes.

"Anne, what are you doing?" Mary called out to her sister afraid of what might happen to her.

Anne came running out a minute later.

"Here, Mary. A book for you." Anne said before dropping the item unto her sister's lap.

"A book for me?" Mary asked confuse.

"Yea. After you read it you must give it to father." Anne said with a smile.

"It's called **"****Had the Queen Lived: An Alternative History of Anne Boleyn By Raven Nuckols". **I have never hear of this book before." Mary said welling looking at the book.

"Yea. It's a pretty book Mary. You should read it. Oh! A letter came with the book." Anne said suddenly.

Anne ran off to get the note well Mary stared at the book. It was unique looking and something she had never seen before.

"Mary. Mary. Here's the note." Anne said has she came running towards Mary with a frown.

"Why are you frowning, Anne?" Mary asked quietly.

"Because I can't make heads or tails on what the note says." Anne answered her sister before handing her the note.

"Thank you, Anne" Mary said with a smile.

"Good night Mary." Anne said softly.

Mary stare at the note before starting to read it.

_Dear Princess Mary,_

_I have giving you this book so that we may give it to your father when you are done._

_Do not destroy the book or else there will be a problem._

_May the future be bright and you continue to search the stars._

_Good Luck Mary Tudor._

_May Fate smile on you in your darkest hour._

_From,_

_A friend to the Queen Of Sadness and The Princess Of Sorrow._

_Ashly K. (code names for Queen Of Sadness and The Princess Of Sorrow. won't give you their real names right now.)_

Mary couldn't understand the note. She would give her father the book in the morning. She hoped nothing bad would happen to her and change her future.

All she could do was hope and pray.

She hope that was all she had to do.

If it wasn't...

She didn't know what else she could do without seeming crazy.

* * *

**A/N: This is the list of books that will show up or at least be mention in the story later on.**

**The Life And Death Of Anne Boleyn By Eric W. Ives.**

**Had the Queen Lived: An Alternative History of Anne Boleyn By Raven Nuckols.**

**The Other Boleyn Girl By Philippa Gregory.**

**The Rise and Fall Of Anne Boleyn: Family Politics at the court Of Henry VIII By Retha M. Warnicke.**

**Anne Boleyn: Fatal Attractions By G.W. Bernard.**

**Murder Most Royal By Jean Plaidy.**

**The Lady In The Tower By Jean Plaidy.**

**The Lady In The Tower By Alison Weir.**

**To Die For: A Novel Of Anne Boleyn By Sandra Byrd.**

**Anne Boleyn: A New Life Of England's Tragic Queen By Joanna Denny.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**See you later.**

_**~AshlyKagome15~**_


End file.
